Vilgax (Classic)
Vilgax is a Chimera Sui Generis. He is a vicious, intergalactic conqueror, and he will stop at nothing to obtain the Omnitrix and use it to build an army capable of conquering every planet in the galaxy and, alongside Kevin 11, the Forever Knights, and Dr. Animo, is the most recurring villain of the series. Vilgax serves as the main antagonist of the first season, responsible for half of Ben's enemies before appearing in person in the final episode of season one. He is, without a doubt, Ben's most strongest and most foul sworn arch-nemesis. He is one of the most feared aliens in the galaxy, having conquered 10 worlds, destroyed five planets and created a black hole. In fact, he is so feared, that almost no biological lifeform is willing to work for him, forcing him to use robots for his entire crew, though he is able to find mercenaries willing to work for him. His home planet is Vilgaxia. Original Series Vilgax e seu navio, o Hammer Chimerian, aparece pela primeira vez no primeiro episódio And Then There Were 10, Onde ele está atirando em Xileno'S navio para recuperar o Omnitrix, forçando Xileno para derrubá-lo para a Terra e fazendo com que a trama principal da série. Seus membros foram destruídas por causa da batalha, assim, ele colocou-se em um tanque de reparação e seu corpo é reparado e ciberneticamente (ele agora é muito mais alto do que quando Max primeiro ele lutou), tornando-o mais do que um jogo para a maioria dos estrangeiros inicial Omnitrix depois finalmente sair do tanque. (Embora, algumas formas mais tarde estrangeiro claramente derrotar Vilgax, como Big Way faz isso mais claramente) Além disso, as modificações extremamente aumentar sua aptidão física, permitindo-lhe facilmente para saltar acima de arranha-céus, sobreviver no espaço por um curto período de tempo, além da quebra montanhas, e aumentar a sua força de vontade. Mesmo antes de sua modificação, Vilgax tinha resistência incomum de dano, sendo capaz de sobreviver a uma explosão nuclear na queima-roupa. Durante o Tennyson "run-in com Rojo, Vilgax estabelece uma ligação psíquica com Ben (algo que ele parece ignorar), que é como os Tennyson sabia com antecedência sobre a chegada de Vilgax. No final da primeira temporada, Vilgax tenta recuperar o Omnitrix si mesmo, mas é combatida pelo Tennyson. navio Vilgax, o Hammer Chimerian, é destruído com ele ainda a bordo. Vilgax também aparece em Ben 10 Alien Force Em Verdade''Max diz a Ben e Gwen como ele teve uma corrida com Vilgax que estava roubando ogivas de uma base militar, quando Max e seu parceiro apareceu. Na luta resultante, Vilgax foi amarrado a uma ogiva por Max, e lançou em seu próprio navio. Naquela época, Vilgax foi apenas ligeiramente maior do que um homem humano, em comparação ao seu tamanho colossal agora (além de um aumento do seu cibernética). Gravemente ferido, Vilgax re-aparece em ''Hunted, Onde ele envia três caçadores de recompensas: Sixsix (Mais tarde fez uma aliança com Vulkanus) Kraab e "Hoverboard" (a Petrosapien nomeado Tetrax), Que estava apenas fingindo estar a trabalhar para Vilgax, para que ele pudesse ajudar Ben. Em A Aliança, Um gravemente ferido Vilgax envia dois aviões para a Terra, que de alguma forma se fundiu com um assaltante do sexo feminino, Rojo. Rojo primeiros ataques Ben, mas é derrotado e clara de fusão por atualização. Vilgax aparece pela primeira vez em pessoa Segredos, Onde Ben primeiro conhecê-lo e batalhas ele. Vilgax foi muito forte e captura de Ben, antes que ele escapou e deixou Vilgax do navio explodir. Em o fim da segunda temporada, Vilgax ainda está vivo, tendo sobrevivido à destruição de seu navio por teleporting pouco antes da explosão. Ele é encontrado envolto em gelo por Kevin 11. Descoberta ligação de Kevin para o Omnitrix, Vilgax decide juntar-se com ele em outra tentativa para recuperar o Omnitrix, porém ambos são trancados no Null Void dimensão até o final do episódio. A versão do sonho de Vilgax aparece no episódio Perfect Day, Onde ele aparece para enfrentar Ben. A batalha dura por um curto período de tempo, e então Vilgax Ben tenta enviar para o Vácuo Nulo. Como Fourarms, Ben atira em vez, mas isso prova ser um erro por parte dos Cavaleiros Forever, como Vilgax estava prestes a mandar Ben para o Vácuo Nulo, sem primeiro obter o Omnitrix. É a mesma razão pela qual Ben descobriu que a batalha com "Vilgax" é apenas um set-up. A Stora Maria Lurdes Vitória aparece em Ben 10: Segredo do Omnitrix, Onde mais uma vez, tenta recuperar o Omnitrix, tendo escapado de algum modo o Vácuo Nulo. Durante um flashback, Tetrax revela que Vilgax destruiu a terra natal Petrosapien, e ele (Tetrax) inconscientemente deu Vilgax o último elemento necessário para executar seu plano. Vilgax se refere a sua raiva por ter sido preso no Vácuo Nulo (inclusive mostrando uma contração curta nervoso em sua menção), que tem agravado o seu rancor contra Ben para o ponto onde ele se recusa a reconhecer o perigo que ameaça o universo se o Omnitrix auto- destructs (mas respeito, no entanto, os ganhos o suficiente para Ben, a ponto de chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome, em vez de seu sobrenome). Ele confronta Ben no navio Tetrax e ataca, apenas para ser disparado para o espaço através da câmara. Ele é finalmente derrotado quando Azmuth, O criador do Omnitrix, Ben dá acesso a um alienígena em massa, Big Way, Que arremessa Vilgax para o espaço side A Stora Maria Lurdes Vitória retorna no cânon não episode Goodbye and Good Riddance, Mais uma vez para roubar o Omnitrix e também para destruir a cidade de Ben casa inteira. Graças aos esforços combinados de Ben e seu pai, Vilgax está preso em uma explosão de gás natural. Desde esse episódio é, como Gwen 10, um "What If ? Episódio semelhante que nunca aconteceu realmente na continuidade do programa. A Stora Maria Lurdes Vitória é mostrada em sua forma futura Ben 10: Protector of Earth. Após ser liberado do Vazio Nulo Fantasmático, Vilgax envia um avião pequeno mosquito, como para ir para o Omnitrix e extrair o DNA dele. Usando o DNA, Vilgax planeja usar o Vácuo Nulo, mais tecnologia Plumber outros, para criar um grande vórtice suficiente para apagar da terra a partir da existência. Para ganhar tempo, Dr. Animo emite Vilgax, Fantasmático, e Ben Floraunas para distrair, dar-lhe mais do que tempo suficiente para se preparar. No entanto, devido a Ben tiro Vilgax através do espaço através de uma câmara, Vilgax é teleportado para o Vácuo Nulo, junto com seu navio, e presumivelmente o Null Void Projector. Após os créditos, Vilgax é mostrado para ter sobrevivido, menos os seus membros e de ser reparado por robôs, prometendo voltar. Alien Force Vilgax returns in Ben 10: Alien Force season 3, having come back by an unknown way. His appearance has changed again, as he is less cybernetically enhanced and his mouth is visible again. In addition to his traditional army of drones, he has been joined by new alien assistant, Psyphon. In order to justify his invasions, he now follows a Galactic law, fighting champions of the planet he attacks and defeating them to gain the right of legally conquer the planet. He conquered ten worlds by this way, the last of them being Ultimos' planet, and absorbed the champions' powers with the help of Psyphon, giving him new, powerful abilities. After his victory against Ultimos, Vilgax come on Earth, where he quickly defeats Max and the Plumbers' kids, but choose to not absorb their powers and instead to use them as messengers to warn Ben, challenging Ben in the rules of the Galactic Code and leaving him 24 hours to answer or he will destroy Earth. After some problems with the Omnitrix, Ben comes and fights him. After a long and feral fight, Vilgax eventually smashed Ben as Chromastone, seemingly killing him. However, the Omnitrix reformats Chromastone's remnants into Diamondhead, bringing Ben back to life. Due to both age and the practice he had with this form during summers, Diamondhead proves to be strong enough to defeat Vilgax, and the Galactic Conqueror, according to the laws, is forced to leave Earth with his army and never come back. He admits his defeat, but swears to have his revenge on Ben. It could be possible he does this so that his enemies will agree that if they're defeated he will get their powers without getting arrested. In Ghost Town, Vilgax breaks Ghostfreak out of his prison in exchange for the secrets of the Omnitrix. However, Ghostfreak betrayed him and invaded his homeworld, Vilgaxia, by possessing all the inhabitants and turning them in Ectonurite slaves. After vainly fighting the invasion, Vilgax escapes and reluctantly asks help to Ben and his team. After an uneasy alliance between them, they eventually stopped Ghostfreak by absorbing him back into the Omnitrix. Vilgax allows them to leave, but gloats to himself that now he has the secrets of the Omnitrix in his possession, this is a rather auspisious beginning. In the episode Primus, Vilgax attacks Primus, causing the Omnitrix to teleport Ben, Gwen, & Kevin to Primus. The Omnitrix leaves Ben's wrist to find Azmuth. Azmuth uses the Omnitrix himself to fight Vilgax & protect Primus. Vilgax defeats Azmuth while he has the Omnitrix and takes it from him. However, since the device has recalibrated, Vilgax doesn't know how to operate it anymore, forcing him to ask Ben in exchange for his friends lives. Ben activates the Omnitrix, turning Vilgax into a muscular Goop, but Ben steals the artificial gravity disk and turns it off leaving Vilgax as a puddle. Ben takes the Omnitrix out of the puddle of Vilgax as Goop changing Vilgax to normal and then re-attaches the Omnitrix to himself. Then Ben as Cannonbolt throws Vilgax into the Codon stream (which is full of the Omnitrix DNA) where he gains Way Big's powers of size. Ironically, at the end of this episode Ben throws Vilgax into space after changing into Way Big similar to Vilgax's defeat against Ben 5 years prior. It as been revealed by Dwayne McDuffie that this was intentional. Some time after, he returns to his original size. Vilgax returns in The Secret of Chromastone where searching for Tetrax Shard who had stolen back the crystal Vilgax used to destroy Petropia (which Tetrax had originally sold to Vilgax). Tetrax had discovered (unknown either him or Vilgax) that the crystal serves as a back-up for Petropia and its people. Vilgax tracks Tetrax to Earth and demands he turn over the crystal he stole, only to discover that Tetrax had given it to a freed Chromastone in order to restore Petropia (mistakenly revealed by Kevin). Vilgax leaves Earth and travels to Chromastone's location only to discover the newly restored Petropia. Outraged that "his crystal" was stolen to revive a "dead world" (one he destroyed), Vilgax beats Chromastone (who he compares to little more than a common thief). Chromastone begs Vilgax to let him revive the Petrosapiens & pleads for mercy, but Vilgax reveals he has no mercy to give. Vilgax mercilessly beats the helpless Chromastone, until he is confronted by Ben's Team & an angry Tetrax. Vilgax uses his shield to stop Tetrax's projectiles & then removes the "Petropian backup crystal" from Chromastone's head only to discover its energy had been used up. Seeing that the crystal was no longer useful, Vilgax throws it away & leaves Petropia (seeing it as nothing more than a lifeless planet and no threat to him) in disappointed. However unknown to Vilgax, Chromastone created a second backup crystal which is used by Ben to restore the planets population. Tetrax later tells Ben he plans to settle the score with Vilgax, but Ben wonders how given Vilgax's current invunerability. Vilgax returns to his home on Vilgaxia and outraged to find out he had caught Ben's cold. The episode ends with Psyphon handing Vilgax a tissue. Vilgax reappears in the Ben 10: Alien Force season finale, where he teams up with Albedo, claiming he just wants to kill Ben and will let the Omnitrix to his allie so he can gain back his Galvan form. Though the plan is successful, Ben escapes thanks to Max's help, and Vilgax ultimately betrays Albedo, making him prisoner and keeping the Omnitrix for himself in order to give its powers to his army of Bioids. Ben then come back and activate the Omnitrix's self-destruct mode so it will explode without destroying the Universe, hoping Vilgax will give it back before it does. Vilgax doesn't take his threat seriously however, causing the Omnitrix to be destroyed. In rage, Vilgax programs his ship to crash on Bellwood and attacks Ben and the others. Ben then frees Albedo and forces him to give him the Ultimatrix by threatening to destroy it too. While Ben fight Vilgax as Ultimate Swampfire, Max and Gwen successfully make the ship crash in the ocean instead of Bellwood. Being now in his element, Vilgax reveals his "true form", transforming into a giant monstrous, squid-like creature. He intends to swallow Ben, but the hero escape. Though Ben didn't see him escape before the ship explode, he assumes Vilgax might come back. NOTE: According to Dwayne Mcduffie Vilgax lost his body because of the explosion and he is expected to return in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Alternate Future In the episode Ben 10,000, set twenty years in a now alternate future, Vilgax eventually escaped the Null Void by stumbling across a Null Void portal being opened on another planet. The Ben 10 enhanced episode revealed that Ben 10,000 fought Vilgax again when he was 15, but this time around Ben didn't take any chances with Vilgax's defeat, literally tearing Vilgax to pieces. Dr. Animo resurrects Vilgax using his Transmodulator. He now has a retractable tentacle and is able to shoot bombs from his right wrist. His strength has been doubled, But Vilgax and Dr. Animo are defeated by both future and present Ben and Gwen. Powers & Abilities Original Series Before his augmentation, Vilgax already had uncanny resistance to harm. He once survived a nuclear explosion at point blank range coupled with the destruction of his ship, though it's made clear he was seriously injured and it took so much time for him to heal that most people thought him dead until he came back. After his cybernetic enhancements, he is much taller and is granted immense strength and near invulnerability, allowing him to easily leap above skyscapers, survive in space for a short amount of time, and smash apart mountains with his bare hands, along with being able to increase his strength at will. This makes him more than a match for most Omnitrix aliens. In Ben 10,000, Dr. Animo gives him a new, stronger form with enhancements such as genetically implanted weapons (such as ropes and grenades in his right arm), bio-boosters, and knowledge of all of the future Ben's alien moves. Alien Force After he conquered 10 worlds, he drained the powers of their top 10 warriors and developed many powers and abilities. One of those warriors was Ultimos. * Vast Super Strength * Near-Invulnerability * Flight * Super Hearing * Laser Eye Vision, the beams can also be guided to hit its target. * Wind Breath * The Ruby Ray of Rulo, a wrist laser projector on his right hand. * His left arm has a gauntlet that can generate the Shield of Ziegel, a personal forcefield to cover just his left arm or his entire body. It can also act as a taser. * Energy hand * A sword that can coat itself with flame or crystals, absorb excess energies, and project energy beams. * The ability to breathe in space. * Vilgax keeps a raygun in a holster on his right hip. He never uses it in the series, but he does in Vilgax Attacks. In the series finale, he reveals his ability to turn into a giant Squid-like monster in the Ocean. According to Dwayne McDuffie, he had this ability since the very beginning, and can transform at will (though this form would probably be useful only in water). Trivia * He's quite similar to Cthulhu both in appearance and in his plan to conquer the universe of Ben and the Omnitrix. * Vilgax returned to Earth in Ghost Town, to get Ben's help because Ghostfreak had took control of his planet'', and so he could' ''find out the secrets of the Omnitrix. * When Vilgax obtains the Omnitrix, it is revealed that he uses the same names as Ben for the aliens. * At the end of the episode The Secret of Chromastone, Vilgax is shown to have contracted Ben's head'' cold. * His element is water. * At the end of ''The Final Battle we see his true form. * His true form looks like a giant squid. * In the original series, Vilgax's homeworld was mentioned as the Null Void Frontier or the Shadowy Realm, but in Alien Force, its revealed to be called Vilgaxia, however, it is likely it was simply renamed in his honor after he became its ruler. * In the original series, Vilgax knew the secrets of the Omnitrix but 5 years after the original series, he can't even put the hero selector up. Dwayne said that Ben changed the codes (learned by Azmuth how to do it) and made few other unknown changes to the Omnitrix so Vilgax won't be able to use it . * Dwayne revealed that Vilgax became smarter in Alien Force. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Enemies of the Plumbers Category:Male Aliens Category:Males Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Chimera Sui Generis